


A Valentine To Remember

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser treats Ray to a Valentine he will remember forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This story popped into my head the other night and before i knew it i was writing it so it must really have wanted to be written. I'd love to thank my beta thanks for everything it really and truly meant the world to me. So this story is for you xxxxx

A Valentine to Remember

Ben found himself wondering alone. Well, not alone; Diefenbaker was with him, Ray was not there as he was going to be tied up all day with one meeting after another.

Walking through the park, Ben came across a huge market just on the outskirts of it, selling everything from household cleansers to film and television memorabilia." ?.

That's where Ben found himself lingering the most all the television and Film stuff fascinated him to no end.

Wondering around the stalls Ben spotted a Guppy (like... a pet fish?) which made him laugh, remembering how he'd wanted as a child and the speech that he had to the city council trying to save their homes.

Asking the price Ben handed over the required amount before moving to look at the other stalls on display.

A stall caught his eye at the far end of the market it really only had Steve McQueen merchandise on sale and knowing how Ray his Ray Kowalski would love some Ben went to take a closer look at what was available.

Approaching the table Ben was greeted by a young lady, "Can I help you sir"? She spoke with her eyes sparkling at the sight of him.

Meeting her eyes and smiling, "Yes ma'm, are all your memorabilia genuine articles"?

"Yes sir I can guarantee it. They are my uncles or were my uncles he left them to me when he passed away"

With concern in his voice Ben shifted his feet sorry he may have brought up a painful memory, "I'm sorry to hear that ma'm"

Biting her lip, "Ya me to my uncle wanted me to do good with them when the time was right and now I feel the time is right, you know"?

"That's very commendable are you selling them for charity Ma'm"?

"Stevie you can call me Stevie as you can tell my dad is a big fan of Steve McQueen as well"

Smiling Ben thought of his Ray, "It's a lovely name Stevie"

Laughing, "I like it could be worse they could have called me Stanley even if I am a girl"

Laughing now with his reply, "Stanley is my partner's name Stanley Kowalski his dad was a big fan as well"

Together they broke into a fit of giggles, "Oh the poor guy has it way worse", the laughing continued as Ben and Steve returned to the items.

Stevie explained each item from the sun glasses and jacket he wore in Bullitt to the car he drove in that same film which she had at home and yes it was for sale. She had tons of stuff each one very special to her Ben could tell and that it was important to her to find good homes for them.

After arranging a price and paying Ben was now the proud owner of the sun glasses, jacket, car and some driving gloves. The care she told Ben that she would drop it off tonight free of charge of course. Ben, been Ben insisted on paying as it was going to a very good cause.

She touched his shoulder before he left, "Your partner is going to love his Valentines Day present. I hope I find someone who will love me like you love him someday"

Blushing deeply, "I hope so Ray that what he goes by, Ray he loves me more then anyone has ever had and I know you'll find someone good you have a wonderful heart"

"Thank you Ben; I'll call you when I'm on my way ok see you this evening"

Time arranged Ben set off home dinner was ordered because in Ray's words,' you are not I repeat not cooking on Valentines that's just not human Ben'

Ray arrived home really excited about this Valentines Day/night whatever time it was. He was with Ben and could not wait to kiss those sweet hot lips of his. To feel those arms around him, to feel their bodies move together as they danced it was sheer perfection.

Patting his pocket making sure what he had for Ben was still their still smiling feeling that it was Ray opened the door to their beautiful home.

Ray took in what he saw and the warmth and love that was put into it wrapped him in a hug.

"Ben, Ben where are you, "Ben I need my Ben love, love"

Coming from behind the door behind Ray he wrapped his arms around Ray's waist kissing his neck as he did, "Hi Ray"

Leaning back into the embrace enjoying the feel of the solid bulk and warmth behind him, "Hey Ben love you"

Kissing Ray's neck some more Ben turned him moving to kiss his jaw line and moving to his lips never losing contact. Ben couldn't help smile against those lips that he was now addicted to.

Eventually they pulled back and I mean eventually only because they needed air and Ray thought his face would break from the smile that came over him happiness was not the right word to how good Ben him feel.

Hearing their stomachs growl made them laugh, "We better eat huh Ben"

Taking his hand Ray led Ben to the table the kitchen was filled with candles and Rose petals that lay around. The food was perfect and so was desert Ray was right take out was better tonight.

Ben could tell that was like a kid that in Ray's head he was screaming, 'Is it presents time yet' taking pity on Ben got up,

"Yes Ray its present time would you like yours first"?

"Hell ya Ben, I mean I'd love to Ben love"

Shaking his head laughing was he walked to the closet Ben took out a massive box which made Ray's widen with surprise.

"Am Ben what do you buy me a sled or something or a whole bunch of pemmican"

Giving Ray the, Are you unhinged look, "No Ray but I can put this back and get you that instead if you like"

Taking the box from Ben, "Na I'm good thank you can I open it, can I open it or do you want yours first"?

Waving a hand, "No that's quite alright Ray go a head"

Eagerly tearing off the wrapping paper Ray found Ben's card and opened to read it:

To the love of my life,

You make me happier and more

Loved then I've ever been, and I can't

Wait for the rest of our lives together

Love Ben xxxx

Leaning over kissing Ben, "Same here Ben same here"

Ray went back to opening the box and on opening it what was inside was not what he expected not in a million years.

Looking up from the box to Ben and back to the box again, "Is that what I think it Ben"?

Lifting the jacket, glasses and gloves and slipping them on and they felt great.

"Are they are I mean the real Steve McQueen's stuff from Bullitt"?

"Yes Ray I have the certificate to prove it should be in the box"

Opening and closing his mouth Ray could not believe it.

"OMG Ben, this is just fantastic you wow thank you Ben"

Kissing Ray again, "You're very welcome Ray I'm so glad you liked them"

"Like, like I freaking love them, you ready for your present now"?

Smiling sweetly, "Yes please Ray"

Ray shyly handed Ben over the box of course Ben read the card first:

Ben love

Thank you bringing the

Light back into my world,

I love you forever and beyond

Love Ray xxx

"Love you to Ray"

"Go on, go on open willya"

Ben opened the box to find keys and photos. The photos showed a newly built cabin right on the spot of his dad's old one where it burnt to the ground at the hands of Victoria. Looking through the photos was getting harder through the tears that filled his eyes, tears of utter happiness.

Ray began to squirm thinking he did wrong.

"Ray how, I mean when, who, I Ray, this is Ray"

A stuttering Ben was not something Ray saw often.

"Well I made a few calls to Buck and Maggie your friends Mark, Innusiq and Eric. They helped and phoned and well did I, did I do something wrong Ben"?

"GOD no Ray this is so perfect I can't believe it Ray how can I ever thank you enough for this"

"Just enjoy it Ben I hope we can retire there someday"

Hugging Ray, "Me to Ray me to"

Just then a loud car sounded outside which made look puzzled and then the doorbell went.

Ray saw Ben do his nervous twitch thing, "Ah she's here"

Following Ben to the door, "Who's here Ben"?

"Stevie, Ray"

Stevie who Ray wanted to shout after him only Ben opened the door to show a young lady standing there.

"Hello Stevie good to see you again please come in"

Stepping in and seeing Ray was wearing the jacket, "I see you liked them then"

Looking down at himself and back to her, "Ya I loved them you sell them to Ben"?

"Ya, ya I did it really, really helped my charity for the families left behind in the war you know. Anyway I'm just dropping off the other part of your valentines present"

Seeing Ben blush, "The other part Ben what did you do you nut"

"I bought you something I think you'll love I couldn't help myself"

"You Benton Fraser couldn't resist yourself it must be good"

Taking Ray's hand Ben lead them out to where Stevie parked the car and Ray went stock still to seeing what was parked there.

Looking from Ben to Stevie to the car and back Ray tried several times to get his mouth to work.

"B-B.-B-Ben, is that is that what I think it id is THAT the CAR from BULLITT"?

"Yes Ray, do you like it"

Now Ray turned and gave Ben 'Are you unhinged look', "Hell ya can I get in"

Stevie laughed, "It's your car Ray"

Taking the keys Ray got in not believing that Ben went to all that trouble for him. Plus he could not wait to show his dad. His dad already thought the sun shone out of Ben as it was now it was going to be more.

Getting out Ray took Ben into an Embrace to make all embraces looking into each others eyes. The love was so strong words like I love you were not needed right now.

Forehead to forehead they spoke, "Happy Valentines Day my love"

Stevie left them to it love that strong was rare and she hoped to have even a little bit of that someday.

The two love birds kissed and danced their night away in the comfort of their loving home.

The End


End file.
